All the Doors
by Phantomofthe-island
Summary: This is a story about John's girlfriend (not really) Clara coming over for Christmas. This came to me in a dream after seeing the DW Christmas special and reading Johnlock fics all night. Hope you like!


A/N: I'm new to this so sorry if it is crap, it probably is. This came to be in a dream after watching the Doctor who Christmas Special and reading Johnlock fics all night. It might seem like John/Clara at first but it really isn't. This is the first part of that dream so there might be second part some day.

I would love some constitutive criticism

* * *

It had happened at John and Sherlock's flat, the usual spot for the gang to have their aquwrd little Christmas party were John introduced everyone to his latest girlfriend who was scared away mostly by Sherlock's deductions but usually Donavan's snickering that extenuated Sherlock's ruder observations had some part as well. Most of time John's Christmas dates (and subsequent breakups) lasted for even less time than they normally did when the couple was on baker street and were far more embracing. This time it had been Clara's turn to attend, but he knew that it would fail when Sherlock begin would pick her apart as soon as she stepped on to the landing outside their flat.

"John, I think you're date is here" said the detective in his usual board tone. He had been right as usual because there stood Clara bundled up in a winter coat and scarf. John sighed in relief, sometimes his girlfriends would come all dressed up to impress him. But not Clara she was different than the other girls, she was really more of his female friend than girlfriend. They had never even kissed but that didn't bother him one bit. John suddenly remembered the mistletoe hung above to door stepped hurriedly away opening door wide

"How's my favorite doctor" she said giving him a big hug, happy to be far away from the "ol' kissing weed" as her gram said. She was happy that John Watson was not the kind of man who used such tricks to get a kiss. If someone had been dating her for this long they could have just asked. They had never kissed before and were both perfectly happy not to have had. When she got right down to it they weren't dating more good like good friends having a nice dinner with some conversation and maybe a tiny bit of flirting but only if they had been drinking. They said they were a couple just so that they had an excuse to decline advances and a friend that they could openly talk about the silly little things to, they liked to keep that part of the relationship a secret. John offered her a seat and she took it, glad to be sitting down after the cold walk over to baker street. He seemed to be about to offer her a drink when a tall, handsome man perched in an armchair begin bailing in there general direction. She had noticed him earlier when taking she had been taking her bearings had decided he must be Sherlock Homes. This was supported by the way John described his roommate and from the way her "boyfriend" kept stealing wistful glanced at him. Yup positively HAD to be Sherlock Homes. She hadn't herd the first part of what he had said but she when started listening she really wish that she had been.

" a teacher at a school judging by the chalk stains on her pants, but only part time judging by the fact that she has taken to inspecting the room. I would say TA or maybe even substitute however unlikely due to age." suddenly Clara realized He was talking about her" Oh, a gentleman friend. Doesn't see him much but when she dose it's for a long time" John glanced her way obviously panicked" he must travel a lot, only thing make sense for those extended periods of and together probably traveling together judging but key around her neck, definitely not for a safe it being a utility and then not for her flat because of the key ring like bulge in her left pocket." Sherlock looked up as if he was inspecting his work. She looked at John who looked back, they both looked kind of panicked. John whaled over to her. He get her a little flick if the head a sign for her to get up, she did. They stepped into the corner.

"A gentleman friend?" asked John in whisper, wearing a fake distressed but actually quite interested face.

"Ya," responded Clara "but you always implied we have an open relationship you having a boyfriend and all. Anyways he's married"

"not gay." grumbled John with a glare clearly extremely annoyed at her comment. but he continued in his normal tone "So a married gentle man friend, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we met a while ago, just before that story about the company in London kidnapping all those people. I wasn't going to tell you because it's never like you would notice if I was gone."

"Yes I would," said John and he clearly meant it "and I still want to know about him."

"John, I was away for about a week last Monday and you most certainly did not notice." she replied defiantly. she had been about to tell John about him when he burst out laughing. Clara looked around to where Sherlock was sitting, he really did not look pleased that his attempt to separate them had left John in a fist of laughter. Everyone in the room looked at them all a bit confused and frankly concerned.

"A week on Monday," he managed to choke the words out through his laughing. That was completely crazy ."Well I figure we should go back over there looking stern." John quickly stopped laughing as he followed her gaze. Whoops, they would have to come up with something. Maybe her friend was really her dad or a friend who was a pilot, given what she has said it could be plausible.

"After you" said Clara with a small smile. They walked over to the middle of the room and hugged. Much to everyone's surprise mouths and hands reminded most definitely to themselves (or as much as hands could while hugging). Sherlock looked really disported now. After a few seconds later John broke away.

"So, you want something to drink?" he said breaking the stunted silence in the room.

Later, after they had both had a few drinks and were simple sitting by the door chatting. None of the other attendees at the party could believe she was still there. It was manly Sherlock's job to scare the girls away but he had given up on it a long time ago. He had taken to paying his violin and drinking. By the time Mrs. Hudson had retired to bed (around 6pm) Clara was still there. Everyone in the flat was for the most part completely drunk and were heading home one by one. By the time everyone except Clara had gone and she had called her ride John has taken to doing nothing but staring at Sherlock's butt when he was standing and deeply into his eyes when he was sitting. Clara knew She should probably do something and her drunken brain the first thing that made sense was to call the doctor and have him pick her up. She texted him and got right to planning. Suddenly there was a kind of whoosh or a vorpq, it was the kind of noise that even a sober Sherlock could not have described it properly. Clara jumped up and subsequently fell right over again.

"Oh, there's my ride!" She said climbing off the floor. Finally he plan was falling into palace. She tried to walked over to the door but John grabbed her wrist.

"let Let me help you out" said John who was one of those drunks. She had counted on this and let him lead her to the door. John opened it for her standing very close to the frame

"Wait John, you never properly introduced me to your boyfriend" she said when they had reached the door

"nnnNot my bbbbbbb, Sherlock gget over here" They watched as the tall man get up, he gathered himself and then walked rather quickly over to the door. Clara stuck out her foot and he fell right into John who fell back caching them with the door frame, placing them directly under the Mistletoe.

"Now have to kiss" said Clara gleefully. At that exact moment Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs in her nighty with The Doctor at her heals like a puppy.

"I'm afraid Clara is right boys, it's the tradition" Said Mrs. Hudson clearly wondering why they were standing there in the first place. Looking up in to Sherlock's eyes was something John did a lot but leaning up to kiss his lips(which he stared at a lot as well) was something brand new, but none the less enjoyable.

"Hello, Doctor." cried Clara tapping John on the back "Hey lover boy you two can do that somewhere else and other some time when I don't need leave your house, and I don't have a friend to introduce you to" John broke there kiss clearly embraced and moved himself and Sherlock out of the door frame. "John I would like you to meet The Doctor, Doctor this is John Watson" They exchanged pleasantries for a while but finally The Doctor and Clara had to go. "Take care John of yourself and your boyfriend, see you in a few weeks for our next date." Clara winked and walked down the stairs one arm over the doctor's shoulder. Time for some great adventures, especially after all the doors that were opened tonight, she thought shivering slightly in the cool night air and she headed back to where ever The Doctor had parked the TARDIS

* * *

OMG! I wrote a story and some one actually read it. I apologize of and confison you probably had while reading given my writing history and also my spelling/ using the wrong words, I'm dyslexic and you know what spell check and the English language is like. I welcome all Grammarians with anticipation. Any help with gamer would be celebrated

Sorry and so many thanks, Leah


End file.
